marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a mutant who possesses the ability to "phase" through objects. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a mutant with phasing abilities and is able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She is a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She is from Illinois. Senator Kelly referenced as "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress. She can briefly be seen in Xavier's class at the beginning of the film. X2: X-Men United Kitty phases through walls and through people to escape William Stryker's military forces during their attack on the X-Mansion. Another scene shows her falling through her bed to avoid an assault. She shares a room with Siryn because her phasing ability gives her partial protection from Siryn's scream. When the President of the United States asks Professor Xavier how he got the files he gave him, Xavier replies that he knows a little girl that can walk through walls. X-Men: The Last Stand Several months later Kitty became a full memembers of the X-Men. She also became indirectly a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman. After the death of Charles Xavier, Kitty along with the rest of the students was at the funeral hearing Storms Eulogy to the Professor and mourning him. Later at night a devastated Kitty continued to mourn Xavier when Bobby stopped by her room to check up on her. Wanting to cheer her up Bobby took her to the fountain outside the mansion and solidified it making a makeshift ice skating rink. After skating for awhile and enjoying herself a cheered up Kitty then thanks Bobby for his kindness. When Magneto and the Brotherhood went to Alcatraz Island in order to kill a young boy named Leech who was the source of the mutant cure Kitty joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island, breaking off from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. Using her phasing abilities Kitty manages to get to Leech first however she is unable to escape with him due to Leech suppressing her powers. When Juggernaut arrives realizing that Leech abilities will have canceled out his superhuman strength Kitty goads him into attacking them. As Juggernaut charges at them Kitty moves them out of the way just as Juggernaut crashes into the wall and knocks himself out on impact. When Jean Grey unleashes the full Phoenix Force, Kitty assist in getting as many people to safety as she can until Wolverine is finally able to stop the destruction by killing her. The next day on the mansion's front lawn, Ororo and Kitty stand in front of the two graves of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, lying next to Xavier's grave – three great losses that the X-Men are left to mourn. X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty, Iceman, and Peter Rasputin met up with Bishop, Sunspot, Blink, and Warpath. They formed a plan to survive; they continuously move around the world. Warpath can sense Sentinels so whenever they found the group, they fought them off as much as possible while Kitty sent Bishop's consciousness back in time a few days ago to alert the others so they move to a different location. Eventually they met up with their old teachers Storm, Professor X, Logan and Magneto. They met up so they could send Charles' mind back to 1973 to change the past so this future never happened. However, Kitty told Charles that the most anybody can survive is a month as any more than that would destroy the brain. Logan, however, volunteered as his mind could withstand that. Kitty sent Wolverine back to 1973. During this, Logan met Stryker and in his anger, he stabbed Kitty before Magneto restrained him. Bobby tried to convince them to let her rest as she was losing a lot of blood but they tell him that they have to continue or else they might never escape. Meanwhile, the Sentinels attacked the X-Men and eventually broke through the vault that held them. They were about to execute the X-Men but Logan had been successful in changing the timeline. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Kitty and Colossus were teaching a class together at Xavier's school. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility:' Kitty has the power to phase through solid objects, she is also able to rise and lower herself through solid objects as well. *'Chronokinesis:' Kitty can also phase people's minds through time although if it's anything more than a month back then their minds may be destroyed. Relationships *Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate and love interest. *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Classmate and friend. *Peter Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate. *Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate and love rival (one-sided on Rogue's side). *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Mentor turned unwilling enemy. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teacher. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teacher and teammate. *Logan/Wolverine - Teacher and teammate. *Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Fellow survivor and teammate. *James Proudstar/Warpath - Fellow survivor and teammate. *Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Fellow survivor and teammate. *Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot - Fellow survivor and teammate. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned teammate. *Cain Marko/Juggernaut - Enemy. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies. *Sentinels - Enemies. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (4 films) **X-Men'' (First appearance) - Sumela Kay **''X2: X-Men United'' - Katie Stuart **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Ellen Page **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Ellen Page Behind the scenes *Before Ellen Page was cast in the third film, Summer Glau and Maggie Grace were considered for the part. *Three different actresses play Kitty in the film series. Trivia *Kitty's name was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. *Senator Kelly referenced "the girl who can walk through walls" in Congress. *Her alias, Shadowcat, from the comics so far, has not yet been used in the film series. *Her first appearance in the comics was during the Dark Phoenix saga, which ironically would be adapted for part of the plot of X-Men: The Last Stand. *Kitty was portrayed by three different actresses in the trilogy, X-Men: Days of Future Past is the first time in which Kitty is portrayed by the same actress in two movies (Ellen Page). *Kitty's abilities to send people minds back in time is very similar to Rina Patel (Timeslip). Gallery ''X-Men'' Kitty X1.jpg|Sumela Kay as Kitty Pryde. ''X2: X-Men United'' Kitty X2.jpg|Katie Stuart as Kitty Pryde. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Kitty X3.jpg|Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde. Katherine Pryde.JPG|Kitty mourns Professor X. Kitty x3.png|Kitty in her X-Uniform. tumblr_l3maol6psy1qb1xleo1_500.png|Kitty with Peter Rasputin. Shadowcat.jpg|Promotional Image. Kitty x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Shadowcat2.jpg|Promotional Image. skinkitty1dt.jpg|Promotional Image of Kitty phasing. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg Kitty Pryde 01.png|Promotional Image. Iceman Kitty poster.jpg|Poster. Empire Future Kitty.jpg|Kitty on the cover of Empire. futurekitty.jpg|Ellen Page on set as Kitty. 10376834 797902680240190 7919243036237785100 n.jpg 10392287 797902466906878 38523896646982878 n.jpg 10341509 797902526906872 2010723462092288472 n.jpg 10339774 797902620240196 2409707799869815540 n.jpg 1958262 797902636906861 5441705591785409289 n.jpg 1604848 797902750240183 8711009927635742891 n.jpg Xmen.days.of.future.past.2014.1080p.webdl.dd5.1.h264rarbg.mkv snapshot 00.10.54 2014.09.06 09.13.35.png FUfHrJN.jpg EtBM86.png 39165020612794917559.png See Also *Shadowcat Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men members Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Earth-10005